


Fire And Steam

by Sheneya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Caleb Widogast, Dark Fjord, Gen, Grey Amoral Caduceus Clay, I mean Caleb Fjord and Caduceus are still soft boys, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, but they will f shit up and allow your shit to be f'ed up if you hurt their nein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Caleb is only a good man for those he loves, Fjord is closer to Uk'otoa than everyone thought and Caduceus has questions.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic posted and slightly re-edited from my tumblr.

Caduceus walked into the new Captain's cabin, Fjord's new cabin, even though someone else was doing most of the work right now.

"Yes Caduceus, I shall be with you in just one moment."

The other man put aside his work before gently pulling what Caduceus could now clearly tell was the sleeping Fjord more fully into his lap, even though he honestly already knew.

"Isn't he fairly heavy for you?"

"I have spells for that Caduceus... I see you brought some of your tea down for us."

"Yes, and food will be ready in a few hours."

"...Yes... but why are you really here Mr Clay, I do hope your Mother's tea isn't to poison us."

"... No... No, she is a little disappointed perhaps, but she is always one to go where the flow takes her."

"...As are you."

"...Yes...Although I have one, question, and I can not bring myself to let it go...Caleb... I understand Fjord's choices... and I accept them... but what did Uk'otoa... offer you?"

".... A deal... I am not a good man Caduceus, but I love the Nien... A deal... to protect ours, to destroy those that have harmed ours and those who will... and TO CONSUME THEM."

Caduceus froze a little at Caleb's sudden voice change, as scales seemed to fill in and suddenly outline the Wizards now disturbingly yellow eyes.

His memory immediately went to just before they'd taken over this ship, to what seemed, to him, to the rest of the Nien and to those not 100% loyal to Avantika as a mildly warm steam, at best an open sauna.

Until the screaming started, until the steam drifted away and the ships former captain and her most loyal crew were seen, their flesh sloughing away as if melted off by extreme, wet heat, until the steam seemed to drift backwards, until it slide back between the lightly clasped palms of the two men now sitting in front of him.

Water and Fire, Boiling Steam, an image he'd forcefully pushed from his mind to make them all calming tea before his first trip into these quarters since the incident.

The tea he realized now realized none of them had drank, cold tea.

"...It's just as good cold."

Was all he could think to say as he watched the gentle way Caleb readjusted Fjord in his lap before gently waving him away.

"Thank you Caduceus, but I think for now I'll put a preservation spell on it, and we'll take a few hours nap before dinner."

Caduceus watched as The Wizard did as he said, before casting a second spell to make Fjord light enough for a human to carry to bed.

Shaking his head a little, he made his own way out the other door.

"I can kind of see why The Wild Mother is only somewhat concerned, things could go very well... or very badly... and I have no idea which it might be."


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb looked at the Firbolg as he came with a bowl of stew, the tall Cleric feeding them all once again after a battle... this time against people who, at some point may have worked under Caleb himself... if he'd never left the Acada... Never left Ikithon, even so, he was barely paying attention to the... bubble Caduceus would probably call it as dinner arrived.

"You seem more distressed than normal Master Clay."

"I... you... you seem more... When Fjord is injured so badly...you get..."

"...Upset?.. Angry?..."

Caduceus paused as the foggy look cleared slightly from the bubble to reveal a red, strained, face inside it.

"...Cruel... What are you doing to that man?"

"Water and Heat, even that created by a mild... flame spell... can create disturbing yet.... wondrous things Caduceus... for example... did you know, if the heat and humidity surrounding a body is exactly right, the body will die of overheating even though it's not technically too hot?"

"Does it?"

"Yes, an interesting effect caused by a deadly combination of heat and humidity, measured as the “wet bulb” temperature. Once it reaches 35C, the human body at least cannot cool itself by sweating and even a someone healthy such as the he who is in front of us was sitting in shade would die within six hours. He's currently on his third."

"I... am not comfortable with this... I preferred the quick, if painful deaths of the steam you and Fjord made."

"Perhaps not, but Fjord is not here, he is injured and unconscious... partially thanks to this man and his cohorts."

Caduceus placed the stew on the table and backed away slightly as the rage of Uk'otoa seemed to bleed a little into the wizard's voice.

"I'll see if I can wake him again."

"You do that... Meanwhile, I'll see if this one can last a full... three more hours is it?"


End file.
